


Post-Show Workout

by orphan_account



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Being Walked In On, Grinding, M/M, Panic At The Disco (Band), Strip Tease, Swearing, Sweat, Teasing, Tour Bus, Tour Bus Sex, Touring, brallon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's the end of a performance for Panic! At The Disco, and Brendon is feeling the effects of said show a little too much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I will post the other chapters/s very soon!

**Brendon's Point of View**

"Fucking hell!" I exclaim as I bump unexpectedly into Spencer in the doorway. "Sorry dude." I add, slapping him on the back playfully. He turns around to face me.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" he asks knowingly as he turns to face me. I simply wink in return before gently pushing past him, making my way towards the 'living room' space of our tour bus.

"Oh and one last thing..." I hear Spencer call from behind me. I spin around impatiently and sassily throw all my weight sideways so I'm leaning into a doorframe, arm resting above my head.

"Yes?!"

  
"Some of us want at least a little sleep tonight!" he replies with a smirk and a wink before signalling to the front of the tour bus with his right hand. I stick my tongue out at him and carry on my way to the middle of the bus.

Upon reaching the middle of the bus, I realise that the door is open, and see it as an opportunity if nothing else. I tiptoe infuriatingly slowly into the room and find Dallon sitting on the sofa, still in his suit from being onstage only 10 minutes earlier. I crouch gently behind the sofa, before slowly standing up. I lean forward over the back of the badly-positioned sofa so my face is next to his and gently trail my index finger down the side of his neck. At the same time I growl in his ear.

"Hey sexy..." He's so surprised that he shrieks and almost falls off of the sofa, lanky legs and all. I burst into uncontrollable laughter that leaves my ribs aching, and I hear Dallon follow suit. Once I catch my breath I walk confidently over to where Dallon is sitting on the sofa and climb on top of him with agility, straddling him seductively. He smirks softly before I lean in for a kiss, pushing against him passionately. I breathe in his rich scent; lingering, sweet sweat left behind from the performance and the irresistible smell of his cologne. Pushing my tongue against his lips, I ask for permission to enter, which he accepts instantly; our tongues working powerfully against one another's. I grunt lightly into the messy kiss as I feel myself being turned on by the minute. It's exactly as though Dallon can read my mind, because he suddenly reaches around and gropes my ass cheek firmly. I pull away from the kiss and look into his eyes, his gaze almost instantly meeting mine. I bite my lip cheekily and raise my eyebrow, earning an intense licking-of-the-lips from Dallon. I somehow feel the atmosphere change entirely, from one of cheeky playfulness to desperate passion.

 

"It was difficult to stay focused out there, what with you and your perfect ass jumping about everywhere." Dallon says- voice husky and sexy in every way- as he refers to the earlier show.

"No need to stay too focused here..." I whisper back, excitement very obvious in my voice. Being like this with Dallon is like being given candy... but I'm sure you don't need informing about which I'd rather lick. He suddenly reaches up and puts his hand softly between my legs, causing my breathing to hitch and adrenaline to pump through my veins. He puts more pressure on my crotch, causing a shiver of pleasure to run down my spine. Dallon leans forwards and places his hand on my chin before firmly pulling me forwards so our foreheads touch. He moves down to my neck and begins sucking on it intensely, causing a small grunt to escape my mouth. While he's at work with giving me hickeys, I reach down between us and begin undoing the belt buckle on my trousers. I feel Dallon's calloused hands pull mine firmly aside and he skilfully undoes my belt and flies, before unbuttoning my shirt. I shrug my shirt off and start undoing the buttons on his suit shirt, before pulling away from the kiss. "We're still wearing way too much clothing for my liking!" I exclaim breathlessly and impatiently. I hear Spencer chuckle loudly from the bunks and playfully shout "Shut the fuck up, Spence!"


End file.
